


囚爱派对

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 昨晚阿赫搞我，睡不着造了个小小车。第一次写车有点忐忑，希望大家食用愉快。





	囚爱派对

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚阿赫搞我，睡不着造了个小小车。  
> 第一次写车有点忐忑，希望大家食用愉快。

“已经到这个地步了，还是不愿意要我吗”

床上的男人倔强地行使着自己保持沉默的权利，并不逃开这正挑起自己下巴的冰凉物体。鼻尖传来的羊皮气息发出警告——这是把足够让他服软的散鞭，威胁着自己下巴的无疑便是鞭柄。他拒绝展示自己的任何情绪，不是因为不在乎，他在赌。

半个小时之前李赫宰醒来，眼前不知何时被人紧紧缠上了丝带，蛮横霸道甚至连眼睛都不允许他睁开。身体比脑袋反应更快想要揭下眼前的束缚，但也仅是做出了一个抬手的动作便被制止，两只手被铁链粗暴地捆在一起，分不开，弄不断。情急之下他用力一挣，反被自己的大力惯倒——铁链的另一端分明是绑在了什么地方，这链子太短，皮肉与铁链的残酷摩擦扯得他倒吸冷气，头皮发麻到只知道一个疼字。荒唐的一切紧急召回了他的理智，让他很快发现了自己脖子上的项圈，和挂在项圈上叮当作响的小东西。  


李赫宰突然觉得自己知道造成这样局面是谁。或许是他醒来之后的动静太大，引来了在猎物背后静静窥伺的猎人。门外小心翼翼又显然散发着愉悦的脚步进一步验证了他的推断，几乎是与开门声响起的同时，他从喉咙里艰难挤出三个字：“李东海......”

来人明显一愣，很快便回过神来，发出了与这冰冷又粗暴的监禁截然不同的温和嗔怪：“你看你明明最在乎我，连我的脚步声都那么清楚。为什么，就不敢承认你也喜欢我呢？李东海双手撑在李赫宰身侧，一边说着，一边无视他的躲闪，缓慢又坚定地靠近他，最终将头停在李赫宰肩侧，无限爱怜地注视着他轮廓锋利的下颌。

这个距离给了李赫宰适当的紧张与压迫，他不敢挪动，生怕下一秒自己的身体就会切实体会到李东海均匀喷洒的鼻息。他以为只要自己不动弹能全身而退，可李东海当然不会给他这个钻空子的机会。他停留了足够久，久到李赫宰不可避免地开始抱有成功的侥幸，然后赶在李赫宰有所反应前猛的凑近目标——他肖想了好长时间的耳垂，含住它，轻轻咬了一口，离开时还意犹未尽地舔了一下作为道别。他将就着这个暧昧的姿势向猎物补枪：“承认吧，你也想要我。这不是什么丢脸的事，赫宰哥哥。”

李赫宰看上去没有多大反应。“我是喜欢男人，但我对你没兴趣。”“你撒谎！”意料之中，李赫宰的态度总能使李东海声嘶力竭。这样的争执不是第一次，但今天的李东海冷静得很快，快到让李赫宰开始心慌。“你喜欢男人只是不喜欢我，对吗？好。”

似乎是气极，李东海没再说话，起身走了出去，却没有关门。但李赫宰并没有得到多长的喘息机会。很快房间里便来了好几个人,脚步声和气味他都不熟悉。他们都没有开口说话，而是选择直截了当地靠近，然后用相似的、宽大炙热的手抚摸李赫宰的身体——喉结，肋骨，脸颊，腰侧...他们讨好他。可李赫宰没有一点快意，他只觉得屈辱，只是挣扎低吼着叫这些人滚开。太脏。

李东海本就没走远，闻声很快赶过来，声音里染上了先知的得意：“你看，我就知道，你不喜欢他们。可你看，我比他们更过火，而你不排斥我。”

李赫宰没有说话。李东海将他的不言视作默许，仿佛从他的沉默里得到了鼓励，伸出手几近虔诚地解开了李赫宰的衬衫，又用体重将他压在床的靠垫上，跨坐上他劲瘦的腰，感受着从臀下传来的关于李赫宰的踏实的温度。

他用一只手将李赫宰捆绑结实的双手固定在头顶，另一只手从他的脖线处缓缓倒下一杯红酒，然后放下杯子，用唇舌撩开李赫宰衬衫下的风景。他一路追逐着深红色的迷人液体在李赫宰的身体上攻城略地——小孩含住李赫宰的喉结，用舌头画圈，又探寻着液体的每一条支流，无限依恋地经过他的锁骨，他的胸膛，甚至含住了他胸前的敏感狠狠吸吮。最后一站是李赫宰轮廓清晰的腹肌，他埋头嗅了嗅，留下一个轻吻。酒在身体上游走的时候产生的分支大多都被细致地回收了，只剩下最有力的干流，没入了牛仔裤下包裹严实的秘密里。李赫宰情不自禁想让那乖巧的舌头不要浪费，再舔多一点，更多一点。他觉得自己疯了。

“已经到这个地步了，还是不愿意要我吗。”李东海用散鞭挑起李赫宰的下巴，如果那双眼睛没有被蒙住，将会用一个略带顺从的角度仰视他。李赫宰沉默，他承认自己不是没有感觉，但他不想成为权势家庭的玩物，他想要的是真挚的恋人和纯粹的感情。所以他不敢有回应，一次又一次，他赌，他赌李东海会失望，会停下这荒唐的发展，他想用坚硬的心肠击退李东海名为爱的士兵。在今天捆绑受辱之后，他更不相信李东海是真心。

这显然与示弱毫不相关的沉默当然不能得到怜悯。“还是想说不在乎吗？”李赫宰紧张着李东海的反应，下意识想应一声是，却突然听见李东海轻笑。有什么不对。可究竟哪里不对？在李东海开口同时他发现大事不妙但已经无法补救——“可是哥，你硬了啊。”  
“还想让我帮你舔吗？更下面一点？”李赫宰再次沉默，他已经无话可说，开始酝酿妥协。可这一再的沉默好像已经消磨了李东海所有的耐性，他趁李赫宰分神将他反转过去，让靠垫撑起他的小腹，给他本就紧实的臀添了一点挺翘的线条。可李东海此时没有心情欣赏美景，毫不犹豫地给了这可爱又可恨的臀第一记击打。

李赫宰咬住下唇抑制住自己已经涌到嗓子眼的呻吟。牛仔裤的厚度没有办法抵御多少疼痛，散鞭的每一缕都在皮肉上叫嚣。他能感觉到自己臀肉在散鞭作用下的每一处，塌陷，然后弹起，发热，同时肿胀成鞭痕。他想伸手去碰，但手上的铁链拴的他太紧，也太焦躁。

“这一下是罚你沉默。”

“嗖啪”

“这一下是罚你撒谎。”

“嗖啪”

“这一下是罚你怀疑我对你的感情。”

三下，没有一下收了力道，可对李赫宰而言皮肉虽痛，更是砸得心疼。他徒劳地长了张嘴，却说不出一句合适的话。李东海的声音里已经带了哭腔，一片寂静中听得见他微弱的抽泣。“为什么要觉得愧疚呢？为什么要逃避呢？我喜欢李赫宰，而他刚好是男人，这有什么关系！”“我早就知道你喜欢男人，我不是。我喜欢的不是男人，只有你。男也好，女也好，想要一起过一辈子的，就只有你了。”

李赫宰微不可查地叹了口气，下定了决心。只听他清了清嗓子，轻轻开口：“宝贝，散鞭不是你这样用的。你扫到我腰上了。”  
李东海正沉浸在自己的情绪里，一时没留意到李赫宰称呼的转换。“我第一次用当然...你刚才叫我什么？！”李东海一把扯开李赫宰蒙眼的黑纱，他想看看李赫宰叫他宝贝时的眼睛。

乍一见光，李赫宰被刺得眼睛生疼，下意识闭眼之后，他立刻反应过来现在不是能慢慢调整的场合，于是强撑着和李东海对视，通红泛泪的眼神更显得他真挚温柔。  
李东海盯着他，从最初的难以置信，到欣喜若狂，再到现在的平静。这不是李赫宰预料中的反应。他琢磨不透。所以他试探着打破僵局：

“宝贝你先把我放开？”

“放开？放开再让你去哪？”李赫宰万万没想到自己看上去相当合理的请求会成为引爆小孩的明火。李东海一掌把刚刚坐直的李赫宰推翻在床，笨拙又暴力地解开了他的皮带，用近乎暴虐的姿态撕掉他的内裤，义无反顾地含上了李赫宰的分身。他毫无章法地吞吐，伴随着小心的啃咬、舔舐，吮吸。他闭上眼，回忆自己知道的那一点浅薄技巧，轻轻揉搓着李赫宰的根底、囊袋。性事对他更像是一场玩耍。他甚至在吞吐时恶趣味地暂停，欣赏和抚摸李赫宰分身上清晰可见的青筋。李赫宰被他轻易地拿捏，他想将手指插入李东海的长发，想摁住他淘气的头让他吞得再深一些，他想找回主动权，用自己的节奏抽插。可他唯一能做的只有接住小孩偶尔抛来的寻求赞赏的眼神，一个被束缚双手的人只能包容这些顽皮的“折磨”。

李东海感受着李赫宰的东西在自己的手里、嘴里升温、变硬、肿胀、坚挺，他知道自己做得还算不错。李赫宰以为自己终于会被放开，来为他们绝佳的开头谱写更精彩的故事，他万万没想到，李东海没有放开他，而是在他面前展现了所有。

他眼睁睁地看着小家伙脱掉了所有的衣服，从床头的抽屉里翻出一瓶润滑油，跪在他眼前，小心翼翼得为自己做起了扩张。他看见小家伙在手指上抹上那东西，然后犹豫着将食指塞进自己的穴口。李赫宰看得清他臀上细白的软毛、他隐隐约约的一对腰窝，甚至是穴口的一层层褶皱；他看着小孩温暖的小穴艰难地吞没一指，看着小孩茫然又坚定的抽插，听见小孩从鼻腔里溢出的断断续续的呻吟；他看见小孩的身体逐渐变粉，出汗，看着小孩掰着自己的臀瓣，或者又揉搓着自己的分身，然后渐渐地塞进一根、两根、三根手指，渐渐带出一点晶莹的体液，唤醒他那完美身体里最深处的情欲。他忘不了东海脸蛋潮红像醉了酒，在一波一波愈发浓烈的无助的欲海里，挣扎着呢喃，在小孩拉长的气音里仔细分辨，他确定他听见的是自己的名字。  
李赫宰感到口渴，他多想现在被紧致和温暖的软肉包裹着的是自己的手指，是自己跃跃欲试的分身。怎么样都好，快来，快来拥有我。

李东海在李赫宰吃人的注视下做好了扩张，小心翼翼地回到了骑乘的体位，扶着李赫宰的腰，试探着找到正确的位置，然后一点点吞进去。李赫宰被他磨得牙痒，用力一个挺腰，让小孩把整个吞没了。扩张做得很好，但突然一顶依然让小孩有些吃不消，于是下意识一夹腿，惊人的快感让李赫宰舒服地叹了口气。可是李东海并不好受，这一下太深了，使他眼中开始泛泪，起身后哭着闹着再不肯动，逼得李赫宰赌咒发誓自己绝对不再顶他。李东海摘下李赫宰项圈上的东西，他这时才看见，这叮当作响的玩意儿，是一对乳夹。小孩显然不懂得调整乳夹松紧，只是胡乱地将架子夹在了它应该在的位置，微微的痒意让李赫宰哭笑不得。他当然不会开口提醒李东海，省得给自己多找罪受。

李东海的笨拙使这场情事历时极久，他最终还是选择用嘴来帮李赫宰射了一次，并且不顾李赫宰的阻拦将李赫宰的味道咽了下去。把自己清理干净之后，李东海解开了李赫宰，天真地以为李赫宰和自己一样精疲力尽。

可他还没来得及离开床，便被李赫宰拉扯着趴在了他的身上，腰被李赫宰两条劲瘦的手臂牢牢禁锢，动弹不得。李东海疑惑地和不让自己走的坏人拉开可怜的一点距离，毫无威力地瞪视他，却被这个无赖封住嘴唇，撬开牙关狠狠接吻。李赫宰含住小家伙的舌头，从未有过的感觉使李东海下意识闪躲。小家伙一折腾，李赫宰不由得就想到这小坏蛋刚才的行径，实在气不过，腾出一只手狠狠往他屁股上揍了两巴掌，得到了小家伙含糊不清的抗议。

李赫宰揉揉手腕，放李东海起来，将自己胸上的乳夹，调了合适的松紧，夹到小家伙的樱桃上，惹得他一声嘤咛，听得李赫宰心猿意马。李赫宰用刚才蒙住自己眼睛的黑纱蒙住东海的眼睛，然后捏住他的下巴，把两根手指塞进小孩嘴里，让小孩含住舔弄。

李赫宰把东海扶起来，将湿润的两根手指温柔塞进等会儿注定辛劳的小穴，灵活地找到软肉，灵活勾弄。李东海又下意识绷紧了全身肌肉。李赫宰笑笑，拍了拍小孩的臀：

“别怕，我会温柔的。”

“知道你喜欢我，以后也只有你了。”


End file.
